


Relax and Reflect

by HeroismInACan



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Bleeding, Bullet wound, Gen, Gun Violence, Gun shots, Near Death, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/pseuds/HeroismInACan
Summary: "She didn't register what happened next. It was a blur. A disorienting dance she never bothered to learn the steps to." - Drabble focusing around Taryn.





	Relax and Reflect

Shots rang out.

 

The sound reached her ears before the bullet itself imbedded into her side.

 

She didn't register what happened next. It was a blur. A disorienting dance she never bothered to learn the steps to.

 

A voice called out to her. Although muffled, she was able to pick up the panicked tone coating the words.

 

She was staggering now. Tripping over her own feet as they tried to move _somewhere_ but couldn’t.

 

She hit the ground with a heavy _thump_ , her skull cracking hard against the concrete and causing lights to dance in her vision like a show she never bought tickets for.

 

That's when _it_ hit. The pain in her side.

 

It blossomed, spreading an ache through her body that made her stomach churn and the throbbing in her head intensify.

 

A form appeared beside her. A man. Someone she _knew_ but couldn't seem to recall.

 

All she knew was the pain, and it hurt like hell and she was tired.

 

_So tired_.

 

_“. . . ryn . . . Tar . . ._ Taryn!”

 

Abruptly, her blurred eyes connected with worried blue orbs floating just above her, but the image faltered like a broken monitor.

 

She could hear _more_ voices now. More than the initial one that she assumed belonged to the blue eyes she’d seen.

 

“ _. . . uck. Damnit she . . . much blood . . ._ ”

“ _. . . up! She needs medical atten . . . can't lose h . . ._ ”

“ _. . . ay awake!_ _Please . . ._ ”

 

Nothing made sense to her. Snippets here, snippets there, but nothing registered in her foggy mind. All she knew was that she was tired, and the faceless entity known as sleep happily welcomed her into its arms, bringing with it a sense of peace she hadn’t felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no context for this extremely short story other than I've been listening to the Final Fantasy XV soundtrack and a certain track struck this cord. Magna Insomnia. There's a certain part in the song where a woman starts to sing and it just . . . yes.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! And thank you for reading!


End file.
